cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Global Security
|side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Destroy the facility |goal2 = Defend launch facility |commanders1 = American General |commanders2 = GLA General |forces1 = US taskforce consisting of: *Crusader Tank divisions *MOAB bomber *Commandeered Chinese vehicles |forces2 = GLA defenders at both the train station and Baikonur Cosmodrome |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy }} Operation Global Security is the first mission in the USA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour. The USA destroyed the launch facility and prevented further ICBM bio-chemical attacks. Background The GLA captured Baikonur Cosmodrome during the First Battle of Baikonur and used ICBMs to attack major cities and US bases overseas with bio-chemicals. The launch site remained under the control of GLA remnants after the Battle of Akmola however. Another bio-chemical ICBM successfully struck a US naval base in Northern Europe. A previous attempt made by the Chinese to retake the facility was foiled, after the new missile is ready, the missile launches and destroys a US naval base in Europe, thus a US strike force was sent to prevent another launch. The Operation ﻿The launch facility was accessible only by train, and the next missile was already en route to the facility by train. US forces sought to intercept the train at a depot to the north and use it to infiltrate the facility with several Chinese tanks. The attack was launched from a field base east of the facility and secured the depot. The train and missile were captured when it arrived. US forces embarked and were transported to the GLA field base to the north of the launch facility. A B-3 Bomber was already in the air as the assault on the GLA base ensued. GLA defenses were neutralized by the US forces exiting from the train and the B-3 delivered a MOAB that destroyed the launch facility. Walkthrough You may not need build defenses as the GLA only attacks once. Just focus on building attack force. Be careful though on Terrorists using Car Bombs. As there are abandoned Chinese tech, including an Overlord tank, fit it with Propaganda Tower upgrade and build more Paladins to balance the threat. The GLA defending the depot is no less than a Stinger Site in the rear and several Tunnel Networks in the front. As you eliminate the defenses, capture the Black Market and destroy the Palace. Reinforcements will come after you eliminate the defenses. A train will arrive after you secure the depot. Put your best forces inside, including the Overlord for good measure. Then get the UN supply caches scattered in the village. The train leaves as you fill up the train cattle cars, stopping in the front of the Cosmodrome. Eliminate all defenses, garrison the civilian Listening Outpost building to call in MOAB (while capturing GLA buildings). Trivia *Abandoned Chinese vehicles can be found and captured north of the player's starting base. *By opening the map in the World Builder, it can be seen that the abandoned Battlemaster and Overlord tanks were originally going to be Crusaders and Paladins instead. They were likely replaced as the player was already able to construct Crusaders and Paladins, so having them there would have been slightly redundant. *Garrisoning the radio station at the launch site calls in A-10 strikes against any Stinger sites the player's forces haven't yet destroyed. *Near the launch site, there are several units labelled ‘Biohazard Tech’ wandering around. This was an unused unit for the US, which would have worked in a similar way to the ambulance’s toxin-cleaning ability. *At the end, the bomber pilot says, "I love the smell of MOAB in the morning." This is a reference to the film Apocalypse Now, where the line is based on the original line "I love the smell of napalm in the morning." *There are abandoned Chinese Bunkers near the base, which are inaccessible. *There are 2 Rocket Buggies and a SCUD Launcher in the depot that will not attack you, destroy them just for securing your base. *The train's cattle cars can carry 8 vehicles, which is impossible in real-life. * A crashed cargo plane can be found near a Stinger Site, north of the abandoned Chinese vehicles. Videos C&C Zero Hour - USA 1 - Global Security|Mission briefing Category:Zero Hour USA Missions Category:Zero Hour missions